Phoenix (sequel to Insights)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: On Maria Hill's first day at Stark Enterprises, one of the archivists makes an astounding discovery. What will it mean for the Avengers as a whole? Note-this story takes place at the same time as my "Insights" piece for Captain America. (Tony/Pepper, Bruce/Betty (referred to), Steve/Peggy (implied))
1. Opening with Mysteries

Phoenix (Sequel to "Insights")  
DJ Dubois

May 2014

Pairings: Tony/Pepper; Bruce Banner/Betty Ross and Steve/Peggy (implied).

Notes Part 1: Story actually runs concurrent to my earlier piece "Insights" in addition to _Captain America_:_ The Winter Soldier _and _Iron Man 3_. It is a bigger Avengers piece.

Notes Part 2: The characters from Marvel belong to Marvel Studios and Paramount. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [About the end of the _Winter Soldier_—Stark Enterprises, Long Island, NY]

The sun rose in fire over the eastern sky lighting the waters of Long Island Sound and the adjacent facility. Clouds shimmered orange and pink. A few birds chirped in the branches. A breeze billowed across the landscape. All seemed ideallic.

If only what was going on in the complex would seem as much….

Maria Hill parked her beige Taurus at the closer end to the visitors' parking lot and set the brake. She leaned back in the driver's seat and exhaled in exasperation and annoyance. Until Hydra's infiltration of SHIELD, she'd served as a top analyst and Nick Fury's Number Two for years. She'd helped plan and spearhead some of the biggest endeavors that the agency had seen.

Too bad the agency was no more since she and her allies had to take it down.

_Now I need a job. Talk about the place I don't want to be! _She frowned at the memory of the complex's arrogant CEO. She could feel her stomach turning at Stark's self-centered arrogance. Granted he was a genius but did he need to lord it over everyone? Did he really need to treat everyone around him like ants?

Whatever Pepper Potts was doing for him, Hill wished that she'd do it faster…..

_You need a job, Maria. It may not be up to your skill level but it'll pay the bills. _She sighed heavily and got out of the car. She started walking toward the complex's door trying to psych herself into a positive frame of mind with each step. Her mind kept going back to the argument with former Director Fury over this chain of events. _At least he pulled strings for you. Suck it up. _

And with that, she pushed ahead….

Even as Hill strode toward her new opportunity, Bruce Banner crossed the parking lot from the other direction. As had been the case for much of the previous year and a half, he'd used the ride on the Long Island Railroad to compose himself for the day ahead. At his girlfriend's suggestion, he'd taken to listening to Mozart on an MP3 player and reflecting on his surroundings during these trips. _Betty certainly knew what she was talking about. _He managed a smile while pondering the rekindled relationship with Betty Ross. _Glad she got that job at Southampton College. Having her around has been awesome. _He nodded to himself while heading for the door. As he got there, he noticed Hill about two steps behind him. "Agent Hill?"

She jerked herself out of her reverie. "Hmmm?" She turned to see him and almost jumped in response. "Dr. Banner?"

"Yeah that's me. See you haven't forgotten about the other stuff," he admitted. "I haven't had a non-mission related episode since the whole Loki deal. Tony, Pepper and Betty keep a good eye on me."

She nodded while recalling the information about his rekindled feelings for the physicist. "Relationships work both ways. I'm sure you do the same for Dr. Ross too. I was glad to hear you and she had gotten back together."

"Thanks. I appreciate that," he expressed. "Kind of early for a SHIELD visit, isn't it?"

"It would be. SHIELD went under. Fury managed to pull some strings and get me something here. I have an appointment with Pepper Potts in ten minutes," she explained.

"Really?" He hadn't heard about the agency's demise. "Well, if you'd like, I'll show you where her office is. It's on the way to my lab."

"Thank you. I'd appreciate that, Dr. Banner," she accepted with appreciation.

"My pleasure," he concurred while swiping his keycard and holding the door for her.

[Pepper's Office—Four minutes later]

One floor above the entrance, Pepper scrolled through files on a laptop while trying to plan her day. She had two conference calls with the Board of Directors and the Joint Chiefs of Staff respectively. Rhodey would be in for a busman's lunch. In addition a benefits presentation loomed in an hour and a half upstairs. Stacks of hard files sat untouched on the desk despite her best efforts to deal with them….

…and then there was her ongoing assignment…

She smiled whimsically thinking of the management techniques she used on Tony Stark. Granted since their relationship had officially advanced beyond boss/underling status to a dating level, she'd found it somewhat easier to deal with him….

…let the boy have his toys. If anyone fit that profile, it was Tony….

_There's more to that, Pepper, than him playing around. Tony does a lot of good for the world. At least he's turned his father's legacy from destruction to creation. _She knew he was proud of the clean energy initiatives he'd launched over the past few years. Granted it took some prodding to get him to go from toy to patent status…

…but there was nobody better at it than her….

_Tony, as much as I wish you'd grow up, there's something endearing about that boyishness too. _At least with his health improved and apparent retirement from the super hero business, she'd seen more stability from him than the previous four years. _Iron Man had his time. It's good though that he's gone. I don't have to worry my nights away anymore. _

The phone rang interrupting her thoughts. "Pepper Potts," she answered.

"Miss Potts, it's Irving Botchley in Archives. Sorry to disturb you, Ma 'am."

She reassured him, "It's all right, Irving." She recalled that she'd assigned him to start going through Howard's old papers and materials. "Did you find something?"

"It's a SHIELD box, Miss Potts. It's marked 'Open upon Captain Rogers' Return. You don't think that means Captain America?" Botchley wondered.

"I'd assume so," she replied. "I have an interview in a couple of minutes. As soon as I'm done, I'll be down there. Give me about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure. Thank you, Miss Potts. Much appreciated," he concluded.

She hung up the phone and quirked an anxious eyebrow. _What did Irving find? Howard, what did you leave behind for Captain Rogers? How will Tony react? _She exhaled in exasperation not needing any other surprises on her plate at the moment. She saw Banner rapping at the door and motioned for him to enter. "Good morning, Bruce. Everything all right?"

"Everything's great, Pepper. Maria Hill's with me. She has an interview apparently?" he queried.

"Yes she does. Thank you, Bruce. Say would you mind waiting outside? I'll need both of you when I'm done with Agent Hill," Pepper requested.

He glanced nervously at her. _What did I do? Did the other guy do something that I don't know about? _He nodded and turned to Hill. "Guess that's your cue. Good luck."

"Thank you," Hill accepted as she entered the office. "Good morning, Miss Potts. Thanks for seeing me."

"Good morning, Agent Hill. It's a pleasure. Please call me Pepper by the way. I have some materials for you and then we'll get to work," Pepper replied pleasantly. Seeing Hill's surprise, she added, "I already decided to give you the job. You're definitely overqualified for it but I could use someone of your talents around here."

Hill nodded. "I appreciate that. Thank you. What does Mr. Stark think?"

"I convinced Tony of the same thing. Maybe we'll just ease into that facet of the job." Pepper produced a job description. "You're going to be my assistant. It's mostly arranging travel and some data entry. I'll need you to take calls once in a while outside. Once we get you more familiar with things, I'll draw into other assignments in line with your abilities and experience. Sound good?"

"That works, Pepper. Thank you," Hill expressed seriously and professionally.

Pepper could almost read the moodiness in the other woman—not that she could blame her. She understood how hard Hill had worked to get to where she'd gotten in SHIELD. "Maria, I understand. This isn't just a dead end secretary job. I _value _your expertise. That's why you're here. The title is just a way to get you on the payroll. Just trust me. I do want you here."

"I appreciate that," Hill replied. _How did Stark get a woman like this for a girlfriend? _"And I'll do my best."

"I know you will." Pepper held up an envelope. "These are some forms I need filled out. We'll have Happy generate a security card for you. Unless you have any questions, our first issue is waiting in archives. Dr. Banner's coming with us." She set them down on the desk. "We'll get them when we return."

"I'm fine. Let's see what it is," Hill wondered. "Pardon me but I'd rather not let Dr. Banner fret too long if you get my meaning."

"Absolutely," Pepper agreed while already appreciating her insight. "Follow me." She led them out of the office before shutting the door. "Ready, Bruce? I need your input in the archives."

"Archives?" He suppressed a questioning look for the administrator. "Sure. I don't know what I can do down there for you. Happy to help though."

"That will be fine. Bruce and Maria, follow me," Pepper assured them both while heading for the elevator.

The two subordinates glanced confusedly at each other while following. They had no idea what to expect down there….


	2. Discovery Unearthed

Chapter 2

[Archives Section—Two floors below—Ten minutes later]

[A/N: Sorry it's been a while, RL's kept me occupied….]

The dust choked the stale air toward the back of Stark Enterprises' archives. Its shroud had long since covered most of the oldest documents and boxes from generations earlier. _Tempus_' boundary had kept most viewers at bay….

…at least until that moment….

Irving Botchley straightened his bifocals and stared in wonder at the small box in front of himself. Six months earlier, he'd arrived with the mission to catalogue and organize the materials in that area. For most of that time, he'd made slow and guarded inroads into them carefully opening and recording pertinent data on each piece. It seemed an adventure to an elderly man who'd spent more time relegated to the children's collection in the British Museum rather than doing what he loved….

At least until that moment….

He inspected the container marked simply "FOR TONY STARK TO BE OPENED ON CAPTAIN ROGERS' RETURN". _What would this mean? Did Howard mean Captain America? What is in here? _He bit his lip anxiously hoping that Pepper wouldn't overreact over his bothering her with the call. _Should I have called her? _He heard the buzzer go off from the door and saw it open.

Pepper strode into the room followed by Bruce and Hill purposefully. "Good morning, Irving. What did you find?"

"G…good morning, Ms. Potts. Sorry to disturb you. This was meant, I guess, for Mr. Stark," Botchley stammered nervously while motioning to the small box on his desk. "It…matches his father's handwriting."

Pepper smiled. "It's okay, Irving. You did the right thing." She picked up the box and considered it and its inscription carefully. "It's Howard's handwriting all right. What do you think, Bruce?"

Bruce shrugged still not understanding why she'd brought him down there. "It could be. Captain Rogers, I'd say, is Captain America. Wonder what's in it?" He rubbed his chin.

Hill half-fibbed, "Maybe if he was still alive, Director Fury might know something."

"Maybe," Pepper agreed. "We'll have JARVIS scan it before Tony opens it. Was there anything else with it, Irving?"

"Nothing, Ms. Potts. Believe me, I checked the area twice. So far, there hasn't been anything else like this," Botchley reported.

"Probably wouldn't be given the unlikelihood of Captain Rogers' return from the ice," Bruce interjected. "Hopefully Mr. Stark doesn't react negatively, Pepper. You know how he feels back his father."

"He'll handle it." Pepper turned to Botchley. "Do you have the sign out sheets? I need to sign this box out to take to Mr. Stark upstairs."

"Of course!" Botchley hurriedly grabbed the 3 ring binder to his left and almost thrust it at her. "Third page please."

She opened the binder and found the first blank page quickly. With a flourish of her pen, she signed the box out before handing the binder back to him. "Thank you, Irving. I'm sure Mr. Stark will appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Ma 'am. You all have a nice day," Botchley accepted while putting his records back in order.

"You too." Pepper picked up the box. "Come on. Tony needs to see this." With that she led Bruce and Hill from the area and back toward the elevator.

After the trio had left, Botchley shook his head. _I hope you all know what you're doing! Whatever's in that box must be a hell of a secret! _With that he slumped into his seat and sipped on some lukewarm coffee. _Just hope it doesn't blow up in their faces!_

[Tony's Lab]

Even as his girlfriend, teammate and the agent-underling approached, Tony Stark studied JARVIS' holographic projection. Despite having a meeting after lunch and two defense contracts on the table, his attention remained riveted on an arc reactor upgrade. Granted he didn't need the small device to power his heart anymore. However he could find a million and one applications for the device….

…such as the one remaining hidden from Pepper and others' prying eyes behind a sliding panel in the far wall….

_Pepper would just worry. _He exhaled and shrugged while considering the upper left circuitry display. "JARVIS, can we upgrade the reactor's wiring at all?"

"Of course, Sir. We can try gold plated wiring in the relays much as we did with your new armor. By the way, I thought you were giving up Iron Man," JARVIS replied.

"I'm not planning to go into battle, JARVIS. I…just want him around in case of emergencies." Tony frowned. Just like a well-intentioned junkie, he'd wanted to start over after his surgery. He'd blown up all of his suits. He'd promised his other half he'd given up the super hero gig. For six months he'd stuck with it….

He focused on his projects.

The Avengers moved on as well with War Machine taking his place with the team.

However the tragedies kept happening. Terrorist attacks kept flaring up around the world. Several of the Avengers' enemies had overwhelmed the team. He craved the skies again. He watched the stars twinkle from their far away bases. He hungered for the power that the suit gave him.

And so for the previous fortnight, he instructed JARVIS to clandestinely reconstruct a MARK-9 suit. He hoped in doing so, he'd avoid her finding out until he was absolutely ready for her to do so. Admittedly it felt weird sneaking around her like that….

…but, as Pepper was a part of him, he didn't want any lectures from her. He knew what he was doing. Really he did.

Still he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. His ears couldn't deal with the lecture which would come over his "relapse". He slammed the calibrator in his right hand on the metallic bench with a loud bang.

"Perhaps it would help, Sir, if you told Ms. Potts? I am certain she would understand," JARVIS suggested while trying to be helpful.

Tony chuckled sarcastically. "Shows how little you get a woman's mind, JARVIS. I _know _Iron Man's vital. Problem is Pepper doesn't see it that way. She gets all worked up over me being in harm's way. She doesn't understand how important it is."

"Your well-being is vital to the company, Sir. Besides she has very deep-seated feelings about you. Even if she won't admit it, she does love you," the AI shot back.

"Yeah well, there's only one of me," he snarked back. "That's why we have to make the MARK-9 as awesome as possible. That way I kick ass, knock the bad guys into oblivion and then be back in time to rock her world. Chill out, JARVIS. It's better this way."

If it had a head to do so with, JARVIS would have shook it sadly. Sometimes he really didn't understand the complexities of human behavior. "Ms. Potts is approaching with Dr. Banner and Agent Maria Hill of SHIELD. Perhaps we could test that theory?"

"Not a word, JARVIS. I mean it."

"Very well. Opening the door for them," JARVIS conceded reluctantly. The last thing it wanted was a confrontation between its creator and his most loved female. Even though it was an AI, the simmering brood fest wore on its circuits for a week afterwards.

_Wonder what Hill wants? The Boy Scout and Romanov took down SHIELD last week. Maybe she's come to beg for a job. _That thought pulled Tony's mouth into a smug smirk. He turned to find Pepper along with her companions entering the lab. "Well the gang's all here and it isn't even nine yet. Awesome. Love that punctuality. What's shaking, Bruce?"

"For me, nothing yet, Tony. Pepper's carrying the million dollar secret in that box," Bruce noted. He took deep breaths to keep his anxiety down.

"Careful, Dude. I can get some weed in here without anybody being the wiser," Tony noted half-seriously. "And what can I do for you, _Agent Hill_? Heard you needed a job. Okay. Knock yourself out. Just remember the _Right Hand _positions taken. You can make some coffee, right? How are those typing skills?"

Hill fumed over Tony's chauvinistic cracks but forced herself to stay composed. She did need that job. She also had to remember that this _was his company. _"You'll find both are excellent, Mr. Stark. Pepper does need help in _certain regards_, I'm sure, right?" She smiled sweetly at him.

Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to be in on a pointed argument between them. He rubbed his forehead in consternation.

In his head, the Hulk stirred; his rage and annoyance over the puny humans' stupid argument clearly registering with Banner's sensibilities.

"Maria, Tony, please," Pepper interceded while stepping between them. "We do have bigger things to discuss."

"I thought he was playing with his toys," Hill assessed sarcastically.

"Those _toys _certainly helped you when you and SHIELD were on top of the heap, Toots. Oh that's right. You _aren't _anymore, _are you_? Guess you let big bad Hydra take you all out. That, the Star Spangled Oldie and the ever-so-nimble Agent Romanov took them out. Maybe Fury could correct me but oops! He didn't make it." Tony glared at Hill eye to eye. "That is why _you're here_. RIGHT? Boo hoo for you, Sweets."

Despite the fact she knew Fury was still alive, Hill clenched her fists at her sides but restrained herself. "He sacrificed himself _honorably_, Stark. At least Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov do their duty instead of _pleasuring themselves_ unlike someone else."

Tony smirked at her. "And I do it _better _than any of you. Hope you _make coffee_, _take notes_ or _do my laundry _half as well, Hill." Seeing Pepper's pronounced frown, he rolled his eyes. "She started it, Mom."

"Last thing we need, _Tony_, is a lawsuit before the ink is dry on her contract. Besides Irving Botchley found something for you down in archives," Pepper pointed out. She set the box down on Tony's workbench.

"Ooh a nice wooden shoe box. For me? Wonder what the geek got for me?" Tony eyed the label and read, "'For Tony Stark to be opened after Captain Rogers' return.' It's Dad's handwriting all right. Probably a bomb knowing Old Howard. JARVIS?"

JARVIS passively scanned the box. "Sir, there are two envelopes and a vial filled with liquid inside of the wooden box that Ms. Potts brought here. The liquid in the vial represents a unique mix of elements…one which I believe I've encountered in your father's files. Accessing…."

"Great. Dad reinvented nitro payable upon Rogers' return from the icy slush zone. As if he wasn't a big enough pain in the ass," Tony sassed.

"The liquid is quite safe, Sir. Open the box," JARVIS assured his creator. "I need to see the vial before I know for sure what it is."

"I can do it," Bruce volunteered. He picked up the crowbar and slid it into place.

"Maybe we can get Big Green to do it for you?" Tony sassed.

Bruce shook his head. "I _can _do some things without the Hulk. Thanks, Tony." He yanked the top off of the wooden box. "See? All good."

"Gold star for you, Pal. Now let's see what Dear Old Dad left me." Tony pulled away the covering layer of hay brusquely. As JARVIS had predicted, he discovered the two envelopes along with the vial in question. "Vial's got blue liquid in it, JARVIS. That strike a chord somehow?"

"Indeed it does, Sir. Is one of those envelopes addressed to an Agent Margaret Carter Simmons?" JARVIS supposed.

Tony nodded and considered the envelope carefully. "I kind of remember him mentioning her." He frowned. "Let me guess. Rogers' long lost love." He rolled his eyes. "Dude needs a life. Can't believe Dad was writing her letters."

"They did work together to found SHIELD," Hill interjected tersely. "Howard knew how to communicate _unlike certain people_."

Tony arched an eyebrow at the newbie sharply. After a minute, he went back to the other envelope. "This one's mine. Do I open it or do you have the answer, JARVIS?"

"Given the liquid's composition and color in addition to the reference to Captain Rogers and the letter addressed to Agent Simmons, I presume this is Project de Leon," JARVIS presumed. It pulled up the master file secreted in the oldest of its archives. "It reverses the aging process."

"Hence the reference to Ponce de Leon, the Spanish Conquistador," Bruce deduced. "Him and the Fountain of Youth. That should make your company more millions, Tony."

"Open your envelope, Sir. There's something in it you need to see. Your father set a lock on the file which your reading of the letter will open, I fear," JARVIS declared.

Stark considered the envelope guardedly in his hand. His eyes darted to the other one addressed to Peggy and lying on his bench. "What the Hell? Gotta live some time, right?" He ripped open his envelope and unfolded the letter carefully therein. "Let's see what Howard has to say now, shall we?" And with that, he began to read:

"_March 13, 1965_

_Dear Tony,_

_I know not when or if you will see this message. However, with the chance that certain events come to pass, I must write it and entrust the following situation into your hands._

_Since you are reading it, I can only presume that Captain Steve Rogers has returned from his Arctic prison. I have tried to communicate to you what an honor it was to serve with him. I will not reiterate his achievements here. I am putting a plan into place to make him happy as he has done for so many of us._

_Captain Rogers, as a man raised between the World Wars and the Depression, will have a great deal of difficulty adjusting to his new surroundings. Great change has rocked our society granted most of them are needed but they will unnerve him nonetheless. While technology can greatly benefit us all, it will create a chasm for Rogers to cross. While I have no doubt in his abilities to do so, it will be difficult._

_The formula you hold in your hand is an anti-aging serum. It is designed specifically for Agent Margaret Simmons, my closest friend and SHIELD associate. She works and serves with the same dignity and duty as Rogers—no surprise given that he still inspires her to this day. She is loyal to her husband and family but longs to be with Rogers. She would give him the patience few others would. She would love him as few others would._

_Therefore she is the one to serve as the Captain's guide. There would be none better in my mind._

_At least in this sense, technology can return the years that Rogers and Simmons lost to the ice through his sacrifice. I have tested it and know it will work. Please give it to her. While I realize that the choice is Peggy's, your mother and I owe her so much. The least I can do is return this favor to try and start balancing the scales._

_I also wish you the best, Tony. May you find the best in all things and be happy as you pursue our legacy. Thank you for continuing our efforts._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Father, Howard Stark"_

Tony frowned deeply and crutched the ancient note in his hand. His breath caught in his throat. His anger flared in his chest like an angry phoenix. "Damn sonnovabitch!"

"What? Stark, your father cared about Rogers and Simmons. He even wished you the best! What's your problem?" Hill demanded.

Pepper and Bruce exchanged anxious glances before the former instructed, "Maria, maybe you should check on this afternoon's schedule for me?" She motioned toward the door.

"Of course, Pepper. Please let me know if we need to contact Agent 13 with this matter." Hill walked out stiffly without further comment.

"Bruce felt his own blood pressure rising as well. The numbness spread across his forehead. He took several deep breaths. He shuddered while feeling the Hulk stirring in his head.

Pepper rubbed her boyfriend's arm. "I'm sorry, Tony. I didn't know what was in the box."

The inventor shrugged. "You couldn't have. It's just typical Dad." He squeezed her hand reassuringly with his own. "Cares more about everyone else than his own family." He shook his head and considered the vial. "Yeah right. Wonder what would happen if we tried to mass produce this instead?"

"Begging your pardon, Sir. Your father engineered the formula to work only on Agent Simmons. Somehow he bound the DNA markers to her," JARVIS pointed out.

"JARVIS, can you identify those markers? Sorry, Tony, but maybe we can look at that," Bruce requested.

"Of course, Dr. Banner." The AI produced a holographic image of the formula's molecular structure. "Now that the lock has been released, I can analyze it. Circling the markers now." It made red circles mark certain peptide sequences.

Tony rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Despite his issues with Howard, he marveled at the elder Stark's achievement. For several minutes, his eyes surveyed the structure taking in every detail. "Figures he'd tie it to her. JARVIS, can you save the design?"

"Already done, Sir. It is quite the breakthrough," the AI chimed in.

"Yippee for Dad. Joy joy. Still when he pulled something off, he really did it. Yay, Howard," Tony snarked eliciting eye rolls from the other two in the room. "Bring up Simmons' file."

JARVIS made Peggy's face appear holographically next before starting into the report. "Agent Margaret Carter Simmons. Born July 29, 1919 in Wexford, Kentshire, United Kingdom. Her parents, George and Pamela Carter, died in the London Blitz of 1940. She joined the British Army a few months later and was assigned as a special agent liaison to the United States forces by Christmas 1940. She served in various capacities throughout the war. Was known as Captain America's right hand. After the war, she worked with your father to found SHIELD. She retired from active duty by 1953 and married former RAF pilot, Reginald Simmons. They had two children, Paul and Winifred. An auto accident just before Christmas of 1967 killed her family. Since then Agent Simmons has lived alone mostly. She relocated to a nursing home where she lives now."

"So she's alive then. Seems that Dad's guinea pig can still deal with the formula," Tony presumed. "Any relatives known?"

"Just Agent 13—Sharon Carter—that Ms. Hill mentioned earlier," JARVIS continued. "I took the liberty of testing the formula. The composition is still good. It can work."

"Still it hasn't been tested in fifty years," Bruce countered. "It's a big risk."

"JARVIS, do you have access to the original notes?" Pepper wondered. As with Bruce, she worried about the formula's viability after so long. She also wondered about side effects."

"Of course, Ms. Potts. Mr. Stark's tests were on blood samples and skin tissue taken from Agent Simmons. All tests were successful and permanent," JARVIS reported.

Tony nodded. While it seemed like a crackpot wild goose chase, the formula did represent a singular scientific opportunity. He could test it on Peggy to see if and how well it worked before going to the next level….

…to see if such a serum could be genetically created for everyone….

…SHIELD would have its co-founder back when it needed it….

…best of all, the Boy Scout would have his love back and maybe a reason to have that stick yanked out of his ass…

Speaking of Captain America, he mused, _If a serum like this can work on Rogers, why not on her? _He scratched his chin before turning to Pepper. "Call that Agent 13 whoever she is. We need to talk."

Pepper nodded and hustled off to do so.

"Are you sure, Tony?" Bruce queried.

"Some times you gotta take a leap. This is going to be ours," Tony replied sounding more confident than he felt. Still he determined to move forward.

And sometimes that was the best anyone could do…..


	3. Setting Up the Meeting

Chapter 3 [Fifteen minutes later]

[Pepper's Office]

[A/N: Thanks to Irish-Brigid for her comments. They helped to inspire this chapter.]

After escorting Bruce back to his laboratory, Pepper walked briskly back to her office. Her mind swam amidst the currents of the morning's events. _There's actually a fountain of youth! How did Howard manage to secrete it from us for all of these years? Did Agent Carter know? How will we get it to her? What side effects will it have if we do? _

Tony's reaction also concerned her. Glancing at his picture, she rubbed her forehead in consternation. She could imagine how much being conscripted into his father's plan—even if it was a good one—tore at him. _Tony, this could help everyone. Howard should've been honest but he's not using us. Wish I could call Fury on this one but he's dead. _He labored away in his lab trying to deal with the frustration…

…earlier Iron Man would've flown a ways to burn off steam….

Given Tony's snarkier and darker than usual attitude in the lab, she knew she'd have to check on him after taking care of the call. _Best to get this done. _She looked at the paper Hill had given her with Agent 13's phone number on it. _Here goes. _She dialed pensively and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Agent Carter, my name's Pepper Potts. I'm Tony Stark's executive assistant over at Stark Enterprises. How are you this morning?" Pepper replied.

"I'm fine, Ms. Potts. I am about to leave on a mission. What does this concern?" Sharon asked.

"It's a SHIELD matter concerning Howard Stark and your Great Aunt Margaret. It is very important that we speak to you," Pepper insisted.

Sharon sighed. She knew Colonel Fury wanted her to leave the next day and have all of their affairs in order. Still something in the other woman's voice strummed Curiosity's strings. She knew of her elder relative's connection to the elder Stark and SHIELD. Still what could've concerned her aunt at that point? "If it's a short matter all right. My aunt had better not be in danger."

"No, Agent Carter. I will tell you when you get here. Let's say about 11:30?" Pepper offered.

"11:30 then, Ms. Potts. No games. All right?" Sharon concluded before hanging up.

Pepper hung up as well. "No games." She shook her head and bit her lip. Then she rose from her chair and headed back toward the lab to reassure Tony.

[Tony's Lab]

Even as Pepper headed back toward him, Tony brooded in his laboratory. He studied the CGI construct floating in front of himself morosely. He sipped moodily on a coffee wishing for the first time in a while that he had something stronger to pour into it.

The miracle floating in the air astounded his mind. It represented a true breakthrough—one that typically would've kept Tony in an infectiously happy cocoon for days on end. One that might be interrupted with the annoying need to eat and sleep. Given the technological limitations of its time, it shouldn't have existed.

And yet there it was….

Thanks to Bruce, he'd talked with Betty Ross whose computer double checked JARVIS' calculations and found nothing out of the ordinary.

And yet Tony still wasn't satisfied….

Despite everything he believed in…despite wanting to push the limits of technology beyond traditional limits…his stomach still curdled….

And it was all because of Howard.

_Dad really did this behind Carter's back and never told her? He never tested it. Yet he wants me to be his puppet? Unreal. _He gulped almost angrily on his drink and set the cup down hard on the workbench. He didn't want to be part of his father's scheme no matter how well intentioned it might seem on the surface.

"Sir, it will be all right," JARVIS reassured him. "The tests came back positive. Even the time lapse looking over the next fifty years seemed positive. Agent Simmons will benefit from it. So will Captain Rogers…."

"You sound like Dad. I really don't want to hear it right now," Tony cut off the AI sharply. Then he heard the keypad's buttons being pushed and saw Pepper entering the area. "Hey! Back for more of Dad's guinea pig games? I hear the odds are a thousand to one now."

She shut the door behind herself and sighed deeply. She'd known of course about the bad relationship between Howard and Tony for years. She'd tried to coax him into a better place especially where Stark Enterprises was concerned. Now she saw his hate blinding him to the task at hand and people around himself. "Tony, you really need to stop."

"Stop? Stop what? Rushing into a treatment before proper testing? Having a miracle in hand but locked out of doing what I need to do? Having Dad _still _pulling my strings even from the dead? No. _Howard _needs to stop. This is just crap."

"Like you never jumped in with both feet?" she supposed.

"Not like that."

She snickered. "What about Iron Man? You built and used the first suit without a secondary field test. What's so different about this?"

"It was life and death. I had to escape from those bastards! Yinsen paid with his life! I still have trouble believing he just charged into those guys for me," Tony countered. "And now you want me to risk killing a ninety-something year old woman just to give Rogers a cheap thrill? Whatever."

She nodded while considering his words. Granted she'd never heard the whole story about Afghanistan and what had happened there. She'd never heard him talk much about Dr. Yinsen other than mentioning the name. Even more astounding was the fact that he was thinking of potential ramifications rather than rushing off and simply implementing said strategy.

Still she knew too it wasn't just sheer altruism driving his caution. She discerned his attitudes toward father and teammate clearly eating at him; hampering his usual scientific drive in that regard. "I think you left out snarking Maria."

He shrugged. "Girl needs to learn that starting over isn't easy. She wants to parade around. Whatever. Now she answer phones and make coffee. Cool. At least she has a job…and…." He glanced at her momentarily. "a really cool boss too."

She smiled at him for that concession. Still she recognized how uncharacteristic that insertion was for him. "Glad you think I'm cool."

"Wish I could say screw the rest of the day and let's explore that further. You'll give me the 'we have a company to run' speech _again_. Then you'll pull out your blackberry and start listing off all of the unfinished projects we have…." Tony responded.

She rubbed his shoulder supportively. She realized just how much he was opening himself up to her. "Actually just one project before lunch." She got on her cell and dialed away.

"This is Maria," Hill responded.

"Maria, this is Pepper. I know we haven't trained yet. Something's come up this afternoon that Tony and I need to deal with. There's nothing on the schedule after 12:30. Perhaps you might go down to Personnel and finish the paperwork? Then there are a couple of assessments for the company we needed," Pepper informed her.

"I understand." _What kind of babysitting does Stark need now? Damn prima donna! Wish he'd get a grip on how he screws everything up. At least he's given you a job, Maria. Deal with that. _"I'll get those details taken care of. Meantime would you like me to keep an eye on the incoming calls or emails?"

"Normally I'd like that. For today though, just focus on getting yourself oriented. Just be there for our 11:30 appointment. After that, get yourself some lunch and do the assessments. We'll catch up tomorrow. Thank you, Maria. This is why we brought you onboard. I appreciate how you're stepping up on the first day," Pepper assured her.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I hope Mr. Stark's feeling better. I'll let you know when Agent Carter arrives." Maria hung up and checked the schedule. _So much for the first day. Well at least you don't have to deal with Stark for the rest of it._

Pepper hung up and turned back to Tony. "You see? Easy. That's why I brought Maria into this. She can handle it."

"Fury gave her the brownie points. Now we'll see how she handles working her way up." He quirked an eyebrow. "She loved to snark me with SHIELD. Whatever. Let's see how the big girl handles _this jungle_."

"As long as the jungle doesn't get too predatory, fine. Remember we need her. How many other assistants could handle what we just threw at her without much training? She's an asset. She's proving that. Just give her a chance." Pepper looked deeply into his pained eyes. "I promised I'd work with her on that. Remember?"

"Yeah I know. I…." Tony turned back toward the bench. "Killing a human being isn't what I have in mind."

"Killing? You mean Margaret Simmons? Tony, the formula's been tested. Besides the woman in question is rotting in a nursing home. Think of the asset she can be for _everyone_…."

"Tested in a virtual sense not in a real sense. Sorry I don't feel like a lawsuit just because Rogers still wants to jump in the sack with her," Tony supposed sarcastically. "Even if the You Tube footage would be great blackmail material against the Boy Scout…."

"It isn't just about that, Tony. Let's at least talk to Simmons' niece. She'll be here at 11:30. Do that and the afternoon's ours," Pepper proposed with a smile and a suggestive kiss.

"Just one appointment? Then you're mine for the afternoon?" he queried looking for confirmation.

"That's it. A nice lunch and then we'll see what develops," she confirmed while looking deeper into his eyes. "We both need it."

For once even his bench and projects seemed to take a backseat. "For this it'd better be good."

"Prepare to have your world rocked, _Mr. Stark_," she countered with a smirk right out of his own playbook.

For once he lost the urge to fight the power. Not when he was about to get something special for putting up with a brief meeting. And he could take that to the bank….


	4. Meeting with Sharon

Chapter 4 [11:23 AM]

Sharon parked her car within the designated visitors' spots as close to the building as she could manage. She knew she should've been packing her bags in preparation for the mission with Cap and the Falcon across Europe and into Russia itself. Hell she'd even settle for an ice cream with Cap or something before that.

Still Pepper's call intrigued her….

_What the Hell does she want? Fury never said anything about my aunt during this time! _Sharon leaned back against the headrest and pondered the situation. She knew how dedicated her great aunt had been to the family and various causes while growing up. Since joining SHIELD, she'd learned of the latter's role in the agency after the second world war.

It made her head spin yet warmed her heart. Pride swelled within her chest at the reminder of Peggy Simmons' legacy.

Still the sudden summons provoked several more questions in her mind. What could Stark Enterprises want with a ninety-five year old woman? _Hopefully nothing has happened! _She resolved to call the older woman when this business was done. She got out and closed the driver's side door with conviction. Then she walked briskly up to the front door and let herself in. She spied Hill typing at a laptop by the reception desk. Not wanting to blow any covers, she addressed the latter, "Good morning, Ms. Hill. How are you?"

Hill looked up from her screen and nodded in a business-like fashion. "Good morning, Agent Carter. Pleasure seeing you again. Ms. Potts and Mr. Stark are waiting in his office. Please follow me." She locked her computer screen and led the visitor through a labyrinth of hallways and passages.

_Feels like I'm being led deeper into a spider's web. What the Hell's going on? _Sharon's eyes drifted around the plainly painted white halls and the light blue carpeting under her feet. She saw Hill knocking at a door and opening it. "This it?"

"Yes it is. Trust me. You will want to hear this. Talk to you later," Hill assured her before returning to her desk.

Sharon opened the door slowly to find Pepper and Tony talking quietly to each other. "Umm, hi. Sorry to intrude. Your call said it was urgent?"

He stood and considered the visitor with a cocky yet deliberate eye. "Yeah…considering it's about Dear Old Auntie and my Dad, I'd say it is. Quite a surprise too."

"_Excuse me?_ Aunt Peggy would _never_…!" Sharon insisted angrily. Her eyes flared at the industrialist.

"That's _not _why I called you, Agent Carter. While your aunt and Howard Stark collaborated on a variety of activities, they never engaged in any questionable activity." Pepper glared at him before continuing. "In fact, as you may know, Howard and his wife, Maria, were close friends of your great-aunt and uncle."

"Yes. I was aware of that." The blonde agent focused on the red headed assistant. "So what is this about anyhow?"

"Seems that Dear Howard left a surprise buried for dear Peggy in the event that her Capsicle ever thawed out," he cracked.

"Tony, drop it!" Pepper directed.

"Why? Girl over there can't admit that her great auntie had a thing for the Boy Scout even when she was with old Reggie?" He shrugged. "Can't understand why either. But well…issues and all that…."

Sharon stood and took a step toward the industrialist. Her hand was raised ready to slap him hard across the face. "My Aunt Peggy was loyal. What have you done, Mr. Stark, besides ride on your father's coat tails, invent that tin can or raise a stink like you're doing now? Maybe you should go hide in that bottle of yours since Sgt. Rhodes does the whole Iron Man thing better."

He got in her face. "Never said she wasn't. Just said she never got over Rogers. You wish you could deal with my stuff, Carter." He snorted. "Keep going and you won't find out what this is." He produced the sealed glass vial with a clear liquid in it. "Dad left this for Simmons. I can drop it and…whoops…she won't get what Dad wanted for her."

"What the Hell? Ms. Potts?" Sharon demanded. "What is he getting at?"

Pepper stared at him in exasperation. "Tony, get on with it!"

"You both are _such _kill joys. Fine. Whatever." He rolled his eyes. "One of our archivists discovered a project about your aunt that my father was working on. Turns out he designed a formula to make her young again should Rogers come back. Just think, Carter, you could have your aunt back again as a young woman. SHIELD gets an agent back. Rogers might just get to score _for once_. Big deal there."

"You're saying that can make her young again? Surprised you aren't mass marketing it for your own gain, Stark. That's your speed," Sharon assumed.

"Howard intended this for Agent Simmons and we want to honor his wishes. Don't we, _Tony_?" Pepper insisted.

"Considering that the old boy locked the formula to Simmons' DNA, we don't have a choice. So anyhow to cut through the bull shit, we want you to try this on your aunt," he surmised.

Sharon almost laughed just managing to stifle a sarcastic chuckle. "You…really…want me to give that to Aunt Peggy? Have you tested it? How do you know it was intended for her?"

"Here's the letter Howard wrote to Tony," Pepper noted while handing her the ancient memo. "I think it's clear what his intent was."

Sharon read and reread the letter several times. Then she considered the vial he was swishing around in his hand. "Have you tested it?"

"Considering that it's in low supply, ummm…_no_. Kind of hard, you know. JARVIS, however, has analyzed it and run several tests not to mention scenarios. The formula's stable and it seems to work under the simulations. Bruce Banner's other half, Betty Ross, also has looked at it. She's cool with it," he clarified.

Sharon recalled Ross' record and background as a biogeneticist. She'd also seen the accuracy projections for JARVIS' analysis. "And you're saying that would make my aunt young again?"

"We don't know how young but yeah that's the idea. What the Hell? She's dying in that nursing home anyway. Might as well give her another shot at life. Like I said, it might get Rogers straight again," he admitted.

"And you're saying that formula can do it?" Sharon considered the vial. "Can I see it?"

"Why not?" Tony handed it to her. "Remember it's the only stuff we have."

"I get that. _Thank you_." Sharon accepted the vial from him. She held it up to the light and considered the refractions therein. _Do I dare give this to Aunt Peggy? It could kill her. I know she hates being on the sidelines. They've said they done everything short of a live test. Only way to do that is on her. I'll ask Fury when I see him. _She knew the deliberations within herself were far from over.

Still to give Peggy back those years…to have the woman who was more her Mom than her own mother back in the flower of life seemed worth it….

Both could be happy…and maybe Captain America too….

_She'd want to go for it. _She pocketed the vial. "I'll take special care of this. Thank you, Mr. Stark and Ms. Potts."

"Like I'm going to let you just walk with that?" he queried pointedly.

"That is still classified," Pepper pointed out.

"I know. I'm taking it to Aunt Peggy. I want to be the one to administer it to her." She patted the pocket in her coat gently. "I'll take good care of this. Let you know what happens. Thank you." She shook both of their hands and then departed.

"So there she goes. Little Ms. Hotshot herself. Guess she decided to save the world?" he supposed half-seriously.

"She's deliberating about giving it to Agent Simmons, Tony. I have to believe she will. Hard to have faith sometimes," Pepper assessed.

"Faith? Yeah…there's a concept. Rare stuff all the way around." He glanced warmly at her and added a satisfied eyebrow arch. "There now. I did what I was supposed to. Now lunch and the afternoon are ahead."

She wanted to say something but simply wrote off the snarkiness as Tony being Tony. Besides she wanted a great afternoon too. "Carmine's it is." She kissed his cheek. "Come on. Happy's waiting."

"Now _that's _what I'm talking about," Tony agreed as they left the office and headed for the elevator.

Even Howard would've been happy with that scene….


	5. Lovers United

Conclusion [That Night]

[Tony's Condo—Greenport, NY]

The broken cloud cover above burned off just before sunset. The moon rose with her star entourage in tow. Business took a backseat to pleasure for some. For others, it was a diversion before the main mission at hand.

Meals, meetings with friends and love hung heavily in the air.

Tony glanced out onto the Sound from his condo's balcony. He and Pepper had enjoyed an exquisite afternoon. After Happy arranged a most romantic drive to the highlights of that part of Long Island, the meal at Carmine's did not disappoint. They strolled through the park holding hands and sharing a few kisses.

He even broke down and fed a few ducks…. Hell for what she'd promised, he was ready to be nice to Rogers for once….

Topping it all off though, they'd just surfaced from an elongated dip through _Amor's _waters. The early tensions of the day burned off in the fire of passion between silken sheets and glasses of bubbly….

In that even he'd admit they'd both had _fifty percent _of that moment….

He glanced back toward the office and nodded to himself. He felt the tug of the hidden suit of armor. He admitted that he wanted to put it on and take Pepper for a starlit tour.

She wouldn't go for it though….

Frankly even he didn't want to ruin the moment…..

_Some day she'll have to understand. The world needs Iron Man. And sorry, Rhodey, you ain't me. Nobody does it like me. _He shrugged and sipped on a club soda.

"Some night, Tony," Pepper commented from behind him.

He turned to see her light green satin bathrobe catching her eyes and shimmering in the pale moonlight. A slight breeze ruffled her hair slightly. She held a cell phone in her hand. "Yeah it is. We both built it. Told ya you'd have more say on the next one."

She chuckled. "Glad you keep your promises." She kissed his cheek romantically. "It's for you." She handed him the phone and stepped back.

"What's the big surprise?" He put the phone to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Mr. Stark? That is you, correct?" a female voice asked on the other end.

"That's me, Toots. Sorry the voice seems familiar but you are?" he retorted with some brusqueness.

"It's Margaret Simmons, Mr. Stark. I'm calling to let you know that Howard's formula worked. So far so good," Peggy informed him. "I'm back in my late twenties and ready to pull my weight again."

"Bet that gave Rogers a real jolt. Wish I could've seen it," Tony assumed.

"Captain Rogers, as always, handled the surprise as a complete gentleman. We know that we love each other. Reginald would want me to be happy. There's no such lurid behavior to insinuate about. If I can guide the Captain, I will do so. Beyond that, it's up to him. I do need to go. Best wishes to you and Miss Potts. Cheers!" Peggy insisted before hanging up.

He disconnected the call. "Cheers she says. Groovy." He snickered. "And old Howard shows everyone up _again_."

"How's that? Tony, please stop. Your father had a triumph. You enabled it because he wanted you as a partner when the time came. Allow yourself and him that victory," she coaxed. "Because of you, a debt was settled today. A debt between your families. In addition our country owed Steve Rogers a huge debt because of that time on ice. Now he has his life back." She kissed his forehead. "We got to celebrate too." She grinned at him.

He sulked feeling deprived of his anti-Howard rant. Still he knew she was right. It had been a win-win overall.

"Tony, it's okay. Really," Pepper assured him.

"Yeah I know. Some day we'll mass market it for everyone. Today though we scored in more ways than one," he surmised with a jab at the end.

She rolled her eyes. "How about you come back to bed? I may need some more warming up."

"Oh really? I could be persuaded," he concurred while following her back into the condo proper.

And for the moment, things seemed all right. _Nocturne _had united (and reunited) couples on their given paths. All seemed warm and bright.

However a quest between friends was in the process of stirring up trouble. A few heroes would soon find themselves in need…..

…in need of a bigger group needing assembly….

THE END (for now)


End file.
